Brandon did 23 fewer jumping jacks than Luis in the evening. Luis did 73 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Brandon do?
Answer: Luis did 73 jumping jacks, and Brandon did 23 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $73 - 23$ jumping jacks. He did $73 - 23 = 50$ jumping jacks.